


Alolan Children

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Feels, Leaf is forever a child, Multi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: The Children of Alola pay attention to great battle legends, what does Leaf think of this?





	1. Battle Legends arrive

Lights, Camera, Action! Are the things that went through my head as we landed in Alola, Blue told me to expect a bunch of cameras in our face, but it wasn't the way I had in mind. I got really nervous so I hid behind my good friend Red. I just happened to be hugging him when he gave me a look, a look that seemed it could be read as confusion, sadness, worry. But his look told me, "I'll hug you later" or "We're almost done here." And then I was in deep thought, I got so lost in my thoughts, it gave Blue enough time to think of something. Something that I would have never seen coming. A kiss. A kiss on the forehead. As if I was his own daughter! I blushed with an intense red color. Redder than Red's hat! Blue simply stated that,  
"By reading Red's emotions, and facial expressions told me you needed that."  
Red kept looking back and forth at me. Like I was some kinda girl that was like no other. Rather, he wanted to do the same thing that Blue just did. I could tell he had Blue's consent. I'm not sure why he needed it. Both of them treat me like a child. If I'm a child, why aren't they!? After we got to our hotel room, Blue left to change his clothes. While Red sat next to me and when I looked at him, he bent himself down a bit to kiss me on the forehead. Again! I wasn't sure what was going on so I tried to read Red's emotions. They were hidden by his hat. I tried to remove the hat from his face, but Blue came out in an all black get-up,  
"You are so going to suffer when you step outside," I said. Red was giggling. He went to change clothes, but before he went in to the bathroom, Blue said, "You finally got the balls to kiss her, I'm surprised. We did tell her we were in a relationship after all." Red blushed furiously and went into the bathroom. Well, not before Blue managed to nab a kiss on the lips from him.


	2. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children of Alola are here to play at the battle tree.

So later that day, we were requested to go to a place called the battle tree. But, I was unsure of what I would see. We arrived around noon and Red and Blue got to work. I noticed some children playing near the tree. I asked if I could go play with the children. I was given a resounding 'yes'. When I went over there, I was spotted immediately. The children ran up to me and said,  
"Alola!"  
"Did ya grow here or flew here?"  
"Alola, my name is Leaf, what is yours?"  
"Mine is Pana!"  
"Mine is Akamu!"  
"It is nice to meet you both."  
Pana and Akamu passed right by me, right to where Red and Blue were. I got a bit nervous, they stopped right behind the tree.  
"Pana, when they come out, We'll challenge them to a battle."   
Red and Blue came out of the battle tree. Pana and Akamu were preparing for a devastating loss. Then, it was too late. They already lost. A woman appeared to be Akamu's mother, she was giving Akamu a harsh yelling for not winning.   
"Akamu, do you hear me!? You aren't supposed to lose!"  
"I underestimated their Strength, Mother!"  
"Losers aren't noble! I named you Akamu for God's sake! Your supposed to win and earn your title!"  
I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to do something before somethin-. It happened. The so called mother hit her own child.   
"I'll listen to you mother," Akamu said it with tears in his eyes. I know he can bear the pain. Red and Blue's faces were in utter disgust. Blue shouted,  
"Who the hell hits their child like that!?" He continued, "You dare call yourself this little boy's mother! I know you want your son to do the best for your family, but that isn't the way to go about it!"  
The mother was in utmost shock and left the scene with Akamu.  
"PANA WISHES YOU'D SWALLOW A THOUSAND NEEDLES FOR BREAKING THE PROMISE TO WIN FOR ME!"   
"Don't say things like that. It's gonna give him nightmares." Said Blue.  
"Those who lie, are those to have punishment. Swallowing a thousand needles is a benefiting punishment for his lie." Pana replied with malevolent intent. She walked away.  
"Leaf! Are you okay?"  
"I wanna go home!"  
"We can go back to the hotel."  
"That will do."


	3. Nightmares Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why, why would someone do something like that?"

Is this what we are, flew here, grew here, anything but? But my gut told me something was wrong. Where I couldn't understand the pain I felt. It was deep in my chest. My heart ached with empathy, yet I felt somehow betrayed by Akamu's own mother. It made me want to yell and scream. I confided to Red about what happens today.  
"Red, why did Akamu's mother slap him like that?"  
Red let out a 'shh' rubbed my back and loped his arms around me. It made me feel more comfortable with him. Blue came out of the bathroom and said,  
"Leaf, you look like your about to cry. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
I rushed into his arms as quickly as I could, crying loudly.  
"Why would someone slap their child like that!?"  
"Kid, You gotta understand that some people punish their children like that. I believe it's wrong. But I can't control one's choice."  
"But...But..."  
"Hush now. Hush"  
Blue, Red, and I were all cuddling up in the bed.  
"Does that make you feel better?"  
"It sure does."


	4. Those Who Fight For Their Ideals Are Strong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When no one else is willing to fight, you must be able to stand alone."

When no one else is willing to fight, you must be able to stand alone. Why is it like that? Why did someone tell me that? I wasn't sleeping because I couldn't stop thinking about it. When Blue and Red we're still in a deep sleep, and then,  
"Ah!" Blue woke up from a nightmare. He pulled me in close. I snuggled up to him and asked,  
"When no one else is willing to fight, you must be able to stand alone. What does that mean?"  
"Hmm, well it's pretty straightforward. It means you should stand for others when no one else will."  
"I tried,"  
"I know, you'd never thought you'd see that coming."  
"We all try our best."  
"I know that. Go to sleep. It's almost midnight."  
Blue loped his arms around me this time and kissed me on the cheek. I went out like a light after all that.   
Morning. The sun rises while I sleep in Blue's arms. He must of been awake cause I was awakened by a kiss on the head. Blue must have thought it was cute.  
"Morning," I said.  
"Morning," replied Blue.  
"Feelin' Better?"  
I nodded in response. When no one else is willing to fight, you must be able to stand alone.


	5. Battle Tree Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf, Blue, and Red head back to the battle tree.

"Leaf, C'mon. We're going to the battle tree," Blue told me. I had no wish to go but, it'd be boring if I stayed alone. So we headed off to the battle tree. I thought to myself, 'aren't more trainers supposed to be here?'. But, I can't get everything right. So as we were walking, Blue said to a worker,  
"Where are the other trainers?"  
"They had said they'd be here within a week or two," The worker continued, "I wanted to see some beautiful female trainers. From other regions to participate."  
"Geez, You're already acting like a womanizer."  
"What? No!"   
I was tired of listening to their conversation and went over to Red and sat on his lap. Red let out a soft 'Mmm' and pulled me towards his chest. I blushed heavily. But I got used to it and stayed put.  
"You just gonna stay there?" Asked Blue.  
"Yeah, I don't need a reprise of yesterday."  
"It's way too boring if you stay like that."  
"I'll just take a nap right here then."  
I took a nap, and by the time I woke up I was back in the hotel room. I asked,  
"Red, what time is it?"  
He pointed at the clock and it said 8:30. I fell back asleep once more.


	6. Alolan Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf is given a journal.

"Mmm, Leaf, wake up, sweetheart, I got a little somethin' for you," Blue said that while gently rubbing my back I let a little grunt out before opening my eyes. I saw Red in the same spot he was an hour ago. Blue looked at me with a soft smile. I wondered what he had and I pointed at the bag.  
"I have a journal for you. You can do anything you want with this journal."  
"Why do you want to give it to me?"  
"What if something funny happens?"  
I giggled a bit before I started to lay down. I looked at Red and Blue, they're the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I mean I've been dealing with these guys for eleven years. Even if one's a mute and the other is a former jerk, I will still love them the same.  
"I love you, Leaf."  
Red made a heart with his hands and pointed them at me.  
"I love you both," I said lovingly.

 

THE END  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
